The One-Shot Series
by Ash Rhean
Summary: The title says a lot. Okay, so have you ever watched a particular scene and wondered about what the character was thinking? Here, we will dive into what was thought. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: A Kiss is Just a Kiss

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own MBAV. Believe me, though. I wish that I did. Because if I did, then I would so tots bring it back for a season three! Who's with me?**

 **Anyways…A shout out to my long lost twin (Like seriously!) MBAV fan66. This first idea came from her! Thank you! And I hope that you like what I did.** **J**

 **(BENNY'S POV) -**

When I had emerged from the front of the truck, it had looked as though the fight was over. Good, really. I was not really the best at the fighting part. I was lucky if I even got whatever spell I was doing correct. So many of them had gone so wrong. Like when I had made my spell book disappear when really I was trying to make all of the vampires disappear. Or a few weeks ago when my spell had turned Ethan into a werewolf. That might have been the worst of them that went wrong. I took a stand beside Ethan, Sarah standing next to him, and pulled out what would look like an antenna to anyone who was walking by.

I pointed it towards the back of the truck but all it did was make this sort of beeping sound. And it still did nothing after I hit it. So what did I do? "Doorus openus." I had suddenly heard myself saying. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as though I was crazy or something. I mean, seriously. I really could not believe that was what I said. Yes, I know how very stupid it sounded. Even for me. But the doors did not open. Figures, right?

That is, until the two hot nurses…vampires…whatever. Come on! They were totally hot. Okay, forget that. Let's just say that when they opened those doors, I could not believe my own eyes. I swear, my jaw literally hit the floor. Okay, not literally. But my mouth did open wide. I was in complete shock. Erica and Rory? Their lips had been actually touching! Go, Rory! Was what went through my mind almost immediately. But then I was thinking, she would kiss him? What about me?! I'm Benny! But it was definitely a shock. Who knew? I really don't think that Rory was too eager to leave the truck anytime soon. Do you?

 **(ETHAN'S POV) -**

 _Doorus Openus?_ Seriously? Could Benny be anymore of a dork? Doubtful. Even I gave him a strange look, knowing that the doors were not about to open, just because Benny was pointing whatever it was at the truck and making up some ridiculous spell that was not even a real spell. I glance over to Sarah and then back at the vampire nurses as the two opened up the back doors and….

Oh my God! Okay. The world must be coming to an end. Erica was actually gonna let Rory kiss her? That did not seem like her at all. No, it really did not. You know how Erica is? She is….What's the word that I am looking for now? Scary! Hella scary! Not that she scares me. Because she doesn't. Not in the least….

Lying? Me? Never.

I just could not peel my eyes away from my two vampire friends. It was just entirely shocking. But Rory did always swoon over Erica. And Erica saying it was less annoying then him constantly talking? Now, that did kinda make sense. Rory's constant talking could get annoying indeed.

 **(SARAH'S POV)**

Oh. My. God. Was this really what I was seeing? Erica and Rory? I just could not help but stand there in disbelief. She was the one that was always referring to all three guys as a geek or dork or whatever. And yet, there she was, kissing Rory. When Erica protested, saying that kissing him actually seemed less annoying, to be honest, I was not entirely sure that I believed that. If he was being that annoying then Erica probably would have just roughed up the other vampire or scared him in some way or another. But kissing him? Wow…Just….wow. I was just completely speechless. Erica probably secretly liked Rory or something and just would not admit to that. Now, that would be kind of funny in itself.

 **A/N: I'm sorry if this sucked, but oh well. I actually thing I did a better job then I thought I would. And really, all that matters is my own opinion. So there.**

 **I am taking suggestions for POV scenarios from any scene throughout the entire series. Don't be shy! Just drop me a line. Either in PM or go to my profile page for my fan email and just email me.**

 **Hope you all enjoy my first addition to what will be a series of different stories. Please review and have a fang tastic day!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Walking Dead

**Disclaimer: I do not own MBAV or the characters.**

 _ **Summary: Based on a scene from 'The Brew'. The thoughts that had been running through Benny's mind when he had been bitten by a zombie in the teacher's lounge and how he was trying to fight changing before the cure was made.**_

 **Shout-Out: to my new friend TiredOfBeingNice (TOBN). I think that great minds must think a lot, you know? Lol! This was one I, myself, was wondering about as well.**

 **So onto the story! Please review and enjoy!**

 **(Benny's POV) -**

Everywhere you turn…the town was completely overrun by zombies. It was insane! I really do not understand how the coffee from Lotta Latte was suddenly turning people into the zombies. Ethan was right, there. It has been around for a long time and it has never done anything this this before. Though, people are crazy for paying five bucks for coffee in the first place. I mean, seriously. Right? But not we were in the teacher's lounge, me and Ethan. We needed to get a sample of the coffee in order to make a cure. Hopefully this would work.

" _I dropped the sample!"_ Crap. Okay, hearing Ethan say that had definitely brought me back to reality. I got to my feet and wave over to Ethan. "I'll get the coffee. You, go!" I watched as Ethan hurriedly left the room. Well, at least Ethan was safe. For now. Okay. Not what I could say about myself as I picked up the thing of coffee. There was a zombie in front of me…behind me…a third one coming, too. I was surrounded. This was not good. Not good at all. "Oh, so you wanna play rough, huh?" I turn to one of my teachers. "This is for my D minus in Media Studies." And I swung the machine with the coffee at his head and watched him fall to the ground. I turned and hit the one that was behind me and soon after, I had been grabbed, but I tried to remain calm and pull away from her. No, no, no. This was not good. Come on, let me go.

And then it had happened. I winced in pain, trying so hard not to cry out. I hit the girl in the head and watched her fall and quickly fled the room, making sure that my short sleeve shirt had covered where I had been bitten. I did not want Ethan to know about it. I did not want him to worry. He needed to worry about the cure, not about his best friend who had just been bitten. So when I met up with him in the hallway, I remained calm as I could be, trying not to let up that something was wrong.

" _Benny, are you okay?"_

I just grinned. "Never better. Check this out." I leaned against the lockers, showing him the coffee that I successfully got from the teachers lounge. One step closer now. Then Rory had popped out of nowhere with a mask on, causing us to both jump in shock, thinking it might have been one of those zombies. To be honest, I was not really paying much attention to what Rory was even talking about. Something about his mask that had been in the teachers lounge? How could he have not known that everyone in there were zombies. That's Rory for you. It was amazing that he had not been bitten yet.

But soon, Rory sped off and I heard Ethan saying that we should rearm. While he had walked around the corner to grab the fire extinguisher, I pulled up my sleeve to reveal where I had been bitten. "Totally." We really needed to get this done with fast. I could already feel the changes beginning to take effect. So not good. I pulled my sleeve back down as Ethan came back. "Let's get this cure going, huh?" And we headed towards the Chemistry Lab.

I sat at one of the tables next to Ethan as Sarah showed up, giving him what he had needed to analyze the coffee. I was not listening to what they were saying, though. Suddenly, I was not feeling so hot. I could feel sweat running down my face and I just held onto my arm. _Come on, guys. Hurry._ I was mentally saying.

" _You okay, Benny?"_ I heard Sarah ask which brought me back to reality, even causing me to jump slightly.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm pumped. Let's do this zombie cure." I chuckled, nervously. I wondered if deep down Sarah could tell what I was thinking. It almost looked as though she did not believe me when I said that I was fine. I wasn't fine. Far from it. I kept going in and out, not paying a whole lot attention to what Ethan had been saying. Something about Neurons, brain cells, mutant? Yeah. And even though I wasn't paying to much attention, I responded with a "Okay. Mutant neurons. Cool." Then there was a loud knocking coming from the door to the classroom.

Okay, now we were getting somewhere on the cure. Apparently, we needed cold. Obviously, we could not just wait around for January which was what I said, and Sarah came up with the idea for blasting the air conditioning. That definitely sounded like a good plan.

"Next zombie rescue is on us." I said as Sarah sped off to the mechanical room. "Brain…." I heard myself say suddenly. Oh, great. This was not good. But all I could think about now were brains. Like Ethan's. Brains….

" _Benny, what's up? You look really pale and sweaty. Did you get bit back there."_

"No…" I pulled up my sleeve. "I got bit up here."

I saw the look of shock on my best friends face. _"Benny! Why didn't you tell me?"_

Why? Why didn't I? I didn't want Ethan to worry. That was why. I was so sure that we would have the cure before the change actually took place. I knew that I should probably get away from Ethan. There wasn't much time now. It was happening. "I thought you might…get cure…fix…Benny…" I looked at Ethan and the thought of brains seemed to be consuming my thoughts now. Entirely. "Can I bite your head?"

" _Just stay with me. Not right with me, you know. 'Cause of the biting thing. Just hang on."_ I could vaguely hear Ethan saying. But it almost seemed…distant…to me. So far away. Just hang on…Okay. But it was not that simple. Was it? It was getting so hard to. I clenched my hands together with my head on the desk, trying to just hang on until the air conditioning came on.

But then…..

 ***TIME SKIP! TIME SKIP! TIME SKIP!***

"W-what happened?" I whispered out, not sure who was around. I woke up on the floor. And I was not the only one who was confused. Others were starting to wake up as well. They just weren't as completely aware as I had been. I had known what was going on. Just not what had happened at the end. Everything had gone….so dark. But it appeared to be over. To be fixed. Had I…turned? I hadn't hurt Ethan before Sarah turned the AC on, had I? That was when I saw both Ethan and Sarah nearby as the doorway. Well, at least it was all over now. Right?

 **A/N: And there is what was going through Benny's mind as he was bitten and before he had changed. I had even added a little in about when he began waking up. Hope that you all enjoy reading it as much as I had enjoyed writing it! Yayz!**


End file.
